Lost love but found re-uploaded
by SesshyzLover91
Summary: They had mated but after the final battle and the wish on the jewel she was sent back to her own time. Now in labor she meets her mate again. This is a re-upload after the first one problem.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 9 months and 28 days since Kagome had been sent back to the present from the past. Though she had not wanted to come back. Over the last few months that she had been in the past Sesshomaru had joined her group to find the jewel shards and bring down Naraku. During that time, they had become friends and then on the last night before the final fight they had both confessed that they both loved one another and had mated that some night.

But it would seem, that they were not going to get to stay together. After taking down Naraku and make the wish one the jewel Kagome was sent back to her here she sits looking out the window of her room with one of the only two things that she had of her mate. Kagome placed her hand on her very rounded abdomen.

Kagome smiles as a small kick hit her hand. Kagome had known that if her loved could have seen her know he would have been a very proud Inuyokia. The day she had found out that she was pregnant the only things that ran through her head was a wish for him to be with her and that she was happy to at least have a small piece of the man she had come to she sat there Kagome start to feel some pressure in her lower back and suddenly, she felt as if she had wet herself.

"MOMMA!" She yelled out, "Its time!"

Kagome's mother came rushing into the room and started to take charge of what she saw. She had Souta call for an ambulance and had her grandfather grab her go soon as the ambulance showed up, the EMTs quickly packed her into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. Though Kagome had not been seeing a doctor, she had been seeing a midwife while she worked to find a way to wipe the doctor's and nurses' memories of the look of her child so that no-one would try to take it from her for testing. By the time they had gotten Kagome to the hospital she was in full blown labor and was waiting for the doctor to come into check to she how far she was along. When the doctor finally stepped into the room she was in a state of shock and all she could do is stare.

"Alright miss it says her that you had been seeing a midwife but opted for a hospital birth." The doctor stated all without looking up, but the only thing that could come out of her mouth was, "Sesshomaru."

Hearing his name for the first time in the last 100 years he looked up from the chart in his hand into the face of his long-lost mate. "Kagome, Is that really you." Replied Sesshomaru. "Yeah." She stated. Just as she stated that another contraction hit.

"Awww." She yelled and that got Sesshomaru moving.

He put on glove and reached under the blanket and gown the check her, only to find that the baby was crowning.

"Okay, Kagome you are ready to bring this baby to this world, but you will have to remember to breath." He told he as he instructed the nurses to get all the other equipment ready to go. On the next contracting he had her bare down with as much straight as she could. As the first part of the baby's head started to come out Sesshomaru damn near wanted to hit one of the nurses when she made a comment of the fact that the baby had strange hair. When the next contraction hit Kagome she pushed again, she was able to push the baby's head all the way out the nurse again made a rude comment that made Kagome want to hit her about how strange her baby's face looked because it had weird marks on it's face. At this point, Sesshomaru had the nurse removed but at the same time was so happy he wanted to scream and howl for joy.

Sesshomaru was delivering his heir, one that until that point he did not know existed. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and noticed she look super tiered.

" One more and this little one will be in your arms. Can you do that for me, give me one more good push?" He asked.

"Yes." Was all she could say as she was hit with the next contraction.

She gave one last strong push as her son slide out into his father's waiting hands. "Congratulations, we have a boy!" Sesshomaru told her as he laid their son into his mother's arms. Kagome looked at the small little baby in her arms then up to the man she lost to her and said, "I have missed you." Sesshomaru could only smile and say, " And I you my mate."

* * *

**For**_** those that are a little confused by some the things in my story and the timeline for the phrase 9 month of pregnancy is false, it is really 10 months from conception. Two I stated the words go bag, what I meant is a bag that most expecting moms to be have for when they go to the hospital. It usually has stuff for the mom and for the new baby for when it is time to bring the little one home. Now I know for the ones out there that have never had a baby, you may think the birth was either to fast or just not altogether really. The thing is that there is no set time for giving birth some births can take their time going up to days and others can happen in no time at all. I am thinking of giving this a whole story so leave me a comment and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 day since she had given birth to her son and, had found her mate and love Sesshomaru. Today she was to leave the hospital with her mate to go home with him. From what he had told her, took some much-needed time off from work to be with her and their little one. It had been a great surprise to find her mate the same day she was to give birth to their son. He was just as happy to have been the one to deliver his own heir.

Kagome looked down at the small bundle laying so peacefully in her arms with a smile. She could not have been happier with the fact that she would not have to do this all her own or that her mate would not loss any time with seeing their son grow up. The only cloud over this all was the fact he was not there for the pregnancy and all the little moments of it.

"How is the little one today?" Ask the doctor as he walk through the door.

"He is doing good and is feeding fine." Kagome replied.

After Kagome had given birth Sesshomaru and stepped down as her over seeing doctor so that it would not mess with doctor patient privacy. As the new doctor went over the post care for her and the baby, Sesshomaru walked in the room carrying a basket of gifts for the baby and Kagome.

After a quick check up and all things were cleared Kagome was informed that she was clear to go home and that the nurse would be in to give her the discharge papers to go home. Sesshomaru walked over with the basket of gifts and place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"How is our little one this morning?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"He is doing good. He has been sleeping most of the morning, but he did eat very well." Kagome replied.

"I am glad to hear it. I have missed you and to think that I never thought to see you again after the battle." He stated. "Now we are parents and this young pup will be the one to one day take over all that I have been done the last 500 years."

What he had not told Kagome is that he had done a lot. Even the hospital they were in was part of his many businesses. He just like to work as a doctor because it left him feeling closer to his miko after she was taken away from him.

"Well I guess we need to be getting this little one together and get the both of you home to rest." He said as he started gathering her and their new born son's thing.

"Where is home? Where will we be staying?" She asked him.

She had to ask due to the fact the they had been parted for some her it had been the whole of her pregnancy but for him it had been over 500 years. She did not like fell uncertain but that was how she felt. He had told her just before they had been parted that Inu-demons mated for life and not even death would part a mated couple but she was still unsure.

"Home is with me at the castle. I would not have you and our son away from me again. I have sorely missed you." Sesshomaru stated.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my static mate." Kagome teased him but inside she was revealed.

"I will have you known mate that time changes all. When you were pulled back to you time I knew that I was remiss in not telling you how I felt more often and only wanted to hold you in my arms one more time to get that chance." He replied.

She was just happy to know that she would be with him and not apart. She had missed him the last months that she had been back in present time. She was happy to have her mate and was even happier to be able to sleep how she wanted again.

After all her and the baby's thing were gathered, he reached down picking up the gift basket that he had brought for her and the pup. Inside his beast was almost purring with happiness. The day she had been taken away his beast had gone crazy, and the only thing that seemed to calm it was when his brother had made the comment that he only needed to wait 500 years to be with her. After that the beast inside him and gone silent, it was like it had shut down to hibernate like a bear waiting for winter to end.

Since then it had only woken one time before the day of the birth of his pup and that was when it had mourn the passing of the one it had taken as it's pup before mating Kagome. The only thing there was instead of Rin just disappearing she had passed in her sleep at 110 which in that time was not common for morals, but the theory was because of the two times she had been brought back as a child from death that she was giver a longer chance to live.

But he knew why she had lived that long, before Kagome had been taken back to her time she had given him some medical text books to help in the care of Rin so he would not have to loss her again at such a young age. Trying to get out of those saddening thoughts he placed the basket on the bed.

" These are for you and our son. A special someone wanted to come but they had to work so asked me to bring this and tell you that they are locking forward to seeing you soon. The only thing is I was made to promise not to tell who it was, though I was not told I could not confirm a guess." He winked at her.

She smiled at this playful nature he was showing to her. When that had first met, It had been when she was with Inuyasha and had had come looking for his father's sword. He had tried to kill her that day but had not been able to at the time. Later we they had all teamed up he confessed that he for some reason had not been able to make the killing blow that day so had melted the bones around her and was in a since happy that he had not.

She looked at the basket in hopes that it would give some clue as to who had sent it but was at a loss.

" Can you take him for a bit so that a can look at what was sent?" She asked.

He reaches down and gladly takes his son into his arms. As he does little eyes open to look up at him. His son seem to have taken after his mother in her eye color with the exception of the gold flecks in them they were a beautiful deep blue.

Pair that with the white hair he had gotten from his father and he would defiantly be having a problem trying to not have women chasing him.

Ask father and son just looked at one another Kagome started going through the basket. Inside it there was three stuffed animals, one was a inu, one a fox, and one a cat looking almost like Kirara had. Next was a small but detailed painting that looked like the forest of the warring states era, with that was a beautiful necklace. Next she for a assortment of bathing supplies for both her and the baby. and last but not least she pulled out a box that had a couple of the cutest baby outfits in it, the one stood out the most. The outfit was for their son but it look just like Sesshomarus old travel out from the past. It even had a small bit of fur on the shoulder as his dad had had. The only thing it did not had was armor and a sword.

She thought it was the cutest thing ever. With everything she found she knew it was someone she had known in the past. She desided then she would just wait to for them to show themselves.

"These are some great but I thing I like this the most." She states gesturing to the outfit."I think this would be just the thing to take him home in. Wouldn't you agree?" She asked Sesshomaru.

He nods and helped her change the pup into his new clothes, smiling when done because in that moment his son look so much like him. They pack all the stuff back into the basket and he took it and the rest of their things to his car after giving their son back to Kagome.

They had to still come up with a name for the little one but for right now he was label as a Toshi. His only hope was that Kagome would soon be caring that name.

**I am a bit behind getting this up but with family, work and life it has been busy. I hope you guys like the story and I Know Sesshomaru is not acting like Sesshomaru but that will change soon for a time. Have any of you guest WHO the basket if from, if not I will let you know in the next chapter. I hope to have another Chapter up soon and till the Laterz. **


End file.
